Beauty
by FlowerChild91
Summary: A ShikaTema oneshot drabble fic.  Just something I thought of while thinking of different forms of beauty.  Rated T to be safe although it could probably pass off as K.


**Ah, I'll have to admit this story, er, ramble, came from my recent obsession with Shikamaru, and the weird feeling to write something that wasn't totally NaruHina. I will warn there is an oh so slight hint of NaruHina goodness in here, but mostly it's all ShikaTema wonderfulness. It may seem a little choppy, and if so I apologize. It was one of those sit down and write a little, get up and do something else kind of stories. I also apologize for the shortness, it is just a drabble/ramble thing. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, if I did, the new Shippuden opening and ending would have Hinata instead of that random unknown blond chick.**

**Enjoy!**

Nara Shikamaru could not deny the beauty of the Rookie 9 (and Gai's team) kunoichi. Hinata, with her shy, innocent grace. Sakura, with her colorful glow. Tenten, her strong but femine build. And there was Ino. Ino with her materialistic beauty that is often believed to be the only kind of beauty there is. Shikamaru had once believed beauty came in few forms, but even a genius can learn.

The first time he saw her, he was intrigued by her mysterious heir. When he fought her, her mind captivated his own. When she saved him from the sound ninja, something within his heart changed. "You're such a crybaby." The taunting rang in his head, comforting him in her absence.

When she returned to Konaha, claiming to be ambassador, his face hid the excitement he felt. He offered to be her escort, only to find she had already requested him. "Where would you like to go first Temari-san?" She smirked at him, such a dangerously beautiful expression. "I think somewhere to eat would suffice." She paused, an almost timid expression passed her features. "That is if you will pay." He sighed. That was a commanding tone. "Troublesome, but if I must." There was a playful hint within his own voice.

* * *

His lesson continued after Naruto returned. Temari had nearly melted after hearing of Hinata's crush. She began spending most of her free time as a medium between the two. To say Shikamaru was jealous would be an understatement. He confronted her after a day of miracle workings (she had managed to get Naruto on a date with the shy Hyuuga). "Temari!" He called, watching her peak through the ramen shop curtain.

Piercing eyes met his. "Shika-kun what's wron- did you just yell? Are you sick?" he remained silent. In his jealousy he hadn't planned on what to say to the intimidating beauty. A smirk formed on her lips as he searched for the words to say. With out warning, he was pulled by his shirt into a mind-boggling kiss. "Crybaby. . ." She mumbled onto his lips as she released his shirt. The genius learned just how beautiful feeling could be.

* * *

Shikamaru believed that was his last lesson in beauty. Even a genius can be wrong. As he stands now, watching his fiancé roam the streets with the Konaha kunoichi, he realizes how beautiful she looks compared to others. It amazes him that he can spot in a large crowd, and even surrounded by girls believed to be more stunning than her, she glows like the sun in the sky. Yes Nara Shikamaru has a lot to understand about beauty, but with her help he knows he can learn it all.

**There just a little drabble. I thought of this after reading Confessions of an Ugly Stepsister. In the book the author talks about beauty a lot, and I felt it fit here. My friend had made a good point that compared to Ino in a lot of fanart Temari is usually called the ugly one. [ex. One has the two of them and Temari says to Ino, "Shikamaru wouldn't date you you're to pretty." While Ino answers back "Well he wouldn't date you either, you're too ugly." So after a little rambling on my part I spit this out. I personally adore it, Shikamaru and Temari is my second favorite pairing. Thanks for reading!**

**Like with all my other stories, reviews are welcome, but not required. No flames though, if you don't like it, tell me in a civilized manor, and read my flame rant on my profile. **

** Ja ne!**

** FlowerChild91**


End file.
